


The Lesser Medication

by ilre_nchild



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 11:11, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Doctor AU, Drug Use, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Sadism, Light-Hearted, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Married Life, Music, Musical References, Play Fighting, Practice Kissing, Romanticism, Scandal, Secrets, Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilre_nchild/pseuds/ilre_nchild
Summary: In modern day '16, love is hard to find, dreams are hard to fulfil, and depression is easy to come by. Yuuri Katsuki knows all too well that love isn't destined for him, his dreams of becoming a world renowned ophthalmologist are lost in his peripheral vision, and that medication is best taken in the lesser doses.In modern day '16, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov come by each other, and neither one forgets the other's name, face, or hue of their eyes.And thus is a story of two partners, to lovers, to soulmates in a life that is lived best in the lesser medication.





	1. Bitter Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This chapter is a little slow, but it will set the tempo and mood for the rest of the story.

Door handle clicks and fluorescent lights flooded through Yuuri's closed eyelids. He brought his plush throw over the top of his head. A muffled voice was telling him to get up. He rolled over and pressed his palms over his ears. Suddenly, the covers flew off his half naked body. Shooting upright, he scrambled for the blanket and swiftly tucked it around himself.

"Dad!" Yuuri complained, "What are you doing?!" His eyes burned from opening them too quickly.

"Get up, we're leaving in 10 minutes!" His dad spoke nonchalantly, opening the blinds to reveal a searing golden ray of light.

"AH! Goodness! Please, just... exit yourself... from my room," Yuuri spoke, vigorously rubbing his eyes.

"Ten minutes," his dad stressed, closing his door.

"Wait! No! leave that open," the door thudded closed, "It's hot... in here! Argh!" He launched a pillow at the closed door. A heavy sigh followed. He sat up, hunched over and took a minute to process. _Dad just came in, rude, rude awakening, too bright, ten minutes until leaving for work, ten minutes... TEN MINUTES!_ That was certainly not much time. Though despite the ticking time, he stayed in place. He sighed heavily again. Laying his head on the one pillow remaining on his bed, he took a moment to stare at the ceiling. He was too freaking tired. Up 'till 2:00 A.M. working on a project to get ready for school, his mind wasn't ready for this. Beside him lay a peaceful looking dog. _He got enough sleep, that's for sure..._ he trailed off in thought. Yuuri lay in silence for another two minutes before taking initiative to move. Standing up he yawned and stretched, spurring a cracking that pop-corned the length of his spine, neck, and hips. Reaching his dresser, Yuuri tossed aside the shirt he'd taken off last night and thrown. Revealed underneath the shirt was his glasses and phone. The glasses slid over his ears and rested on the bridge of his nose as he picked up his phone. Yet another bright thing to stare at greeted him. _67% for being on a majority of the night isn't that bad... no new messages... 6:55 A.M. ... Crap! Turning around,_  he dropped his phone on the nightstand by the bed. 7:00 was the routine time for his dad to leave the house to go to work. He yanked open his dresser drawer and pulled a plain V-neck T-shirt, slid it over his head, and slammed the drawer. Yanking open another drawer, Yuuri grabbed ripped up jeans, pulled them on and slammed the drawer. Yanked open a smaller one, picked out socks from a wad, put them on, slammed the drawer. He quickly dashed over to the nightstand to press the home button on his phone. The screen lit up as he bent to see the time. _6:57 A.M. Enough time to brush my teeth, grab the pill box, my bag, and go._ Time management post procrastination was a good asset when there was just enough time to do everything necessary. 

A cool air graced Yuuri as he ran down the hall to the bathroom. His socked feet slipped on the hardwood and he barely caught himself on the door frame. He scrambled to get toothpaste on the brush itself, then quickly wet it and shoved it in his mouth. The bristles scrubbed relentlessly at his teeth and gums. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He did a double take. _I. Look. Bad..._ Yuuri cringed inwardly. His mop of 'vacuum-of-space' black hair, stuck up in several different places, his face was slightly broken out due to diet issues and lack of sleep. The ever darkening bags under his mahogany stain eyes popped in contrast with his pale face. Yuuri gazed on baffled by his complexion until he had to brush his tongue. Leaning over the sink and gagging was mandatory for brushing a tongue. His eyes watered as he spit out toothpaste and saliva into the bowl, and he rushed to rinse out his mouth with something non-minty. According to him it was a taste to easily get sick of. Shoed footsteps came down the hall heading for the garage. _He's going to leave!_ Yuuri panicked. He threw open the medicine cabinet, and grabbed the long pill box, knocking out a few medication bottles. Yuuri shoved them back on the shelf, and bolted back down the hall. Tripping into his room, he slugged a weighted backpack over his shoulder.

"You ready?" Yuuri's dad asked inquisitively. _No!_ Yuuri thought.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He flicked his lights off and shoved his phone in his back pocket, "Bye Vicchan!" He whispered loudly as the dog acknowledged him, with a little smile. By the garage door, he slipped his shoes onto his feet as his dads car pulled out into the driveway, the top sliding down. The garage began to close and Yuuri made a mad dash to run underneath and jump over the sensors at the bottom that detected anything in it's path to stop the door. He plopped his bags in the constricted backseat of the sports car, and hopped over the side to land in the passenger's seat.

"Okay," his dad stated unrequitedly. Yuri sighed and slouched back, his seatbelt not yet done.

"Which office today?" he asked closing his eyes.

"East side." _Oh... yay..._ Yuuri winced. Regarding what he was wearing might be an issue.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is what I'm wearing not okay? Because I feel like it's not..." He could sense his dad quickly looking him up and down even with his eyes closed.

"...Uh... no, it's not really," he said in regret.

"Ugh. Do you want to turn around so I can get some nicer clothes?"

"No... It's fine," Yuuri could hear his dad's little but despairing disappointment. Though the noises of his stomach cut through his thoughts.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please stop to get me some caffeine and breakfast?" A moment of complete silence passed.

"Yes, I'll stop at the corner store. I need gas anyways," the last part he had said to himself.

"Thank you." The car veered into a turning lane, then into a parking lot.

"Okay, go in, and be fast. I'll meet you at the register."

"Will do," Yuuri said slowly. He pressed open the store doors and made a beeline for the back. His hands had a mind of their own and flung open a refrigerator door and searched for diet Coke. A bunch of regular, but not diet, which in his opinion tasted better and helped wake him up quicker. He closed the door. His eyes latched onto the door right next to the one he just opened. _Bingo! There we go._ He reached inside and grabbed two diet Cokes. Passing by a pack of mini powdered donuts, he grabbed one without needing to look and met his dad right as he was ringing up. He placed his things on the counter and they were both out of the store within thirty seconds.

"Got what you need?" his dad asked.

"Yes," Yuuri opened his door and sat down as his dad turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared. One Coke he placed in the cup holder, the other between his feet along with the donuts. The car pulled out of the parking lot. Twisting around, Yuuri slid his hand into his backpack's front pocket and grabbed the pill box. He opened up the tab for Wednesday, and poured the two yellow and blue tablets into his palm.

"Who did you get?"

"What?" Yuuri was confused. _I got Trintellix and Prozac...?_

"What name did you get on your Coke bottle?"

"Oh!" Yuuri flipped the open bottle in his hand, "Katrina," he popped the two pills in his mouth and took a gulp of soda.

"Wow, what a basic white girl name..." Yuuri nearly spat out what he was trying to keep down. He forced himself to swallow.

"Dad!" His dad giggled.

"What?"

"You can't say stuff like that!" He was stifling a laugh.

"But darling, you know I'm right," he spoke in a prissy dialect. Yuuri let go and laughed.

"Can't be any better than yours I bet."

"Oh yeah?" his dad flipped the bottle in his hand, "Well I guess you're right."

"Who'd you get?" Yuuri asked grinning.

"Britney, betch!" Yuuri threw his head back and laughed a genuine hard laugh, it was so hard it was quiet at one point.

"You're so dumb!" He said still wearing off his laugh. Sighing he picked up the auxiliary cord and plugged it into his phone. _Tame Impala_ 's _The less I know the better_ bled into the sound system. Yuuri sat back and relaxed, piling as many donuts as he could into his mouth before getting to the East office. The East office he was always intimidated by, so his brief joy was overcome by pressure. The nations finest doctors worked there under his dad's name. Since a young age, Yuuri had always had a fascination with eyes, and saw what his dad, and other amazing people did for their patients. Sight was a beautiful thing, and at his young age of 15 his glasses had already hindered him from the full scene the world had to offer. No amount of word description could truly capture Arizona sunsets, or Kyoto tree scenery, or the marvel that is the Eiffel tower, or even a simple maple tree turning colors in fall. They say that there is a thousand words for every picture, but what about a living landscape portrait with differentiating colors and angles? Lightings and positions? _A thousand words couldn't come close to enough._ Yuuri wanted to be as vivid as his father in wisdom and knowledge more than anything. And restoring or giving the gift of sight was something Yuuri wanted to be able to do like his dad did. Like other amazing doctors did. In his life there were really only two other ophthalmologists and surgeons he looked up to. Dr. Leroy, world renowned ophthalmologist, and his ultimate role model; Dr. (Victor) Nikiforov, who worked part time at his dad's East office. Yuuri's dad turned sharply into the office parking lot and drove around the facility to the back. Nerves wracked up inside Yuuri as he looked around for Dr. Nikiforov's white Porsche 911 Turbo. The end of the lot of cars neared and Yuuri exhaled, relieved to not see a car of any sort.

"Okay, grab all your stuff. We'll go in through the back." Yuuri sat still as the roof closed over his head, and then opened his door to get out. He was relieved already about Dr. Nikiforov not being there, but other anxieties built up inside him. He looked like a homeless man compared to practically any other employees. East side was too incredibly fancy for his poor taste in clothes. He'd have to wait until he was inside the building to figure out if he would have a job in the back or more interfering with the public. They approached the back entrance, and pulled on the leather bound handle. Even the back door was fancy, and here he was wearing Jeans and a T-shirt. _And thank God they're clean..._ he cursed himself internally and braced himself as he braced for the frigid wind of responsibility.


	2. Close encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once at the East office, Yuuri thinks he can finally breathe easy and get some work done. He has a plan in his head to get as much done as he possibly can by noon. But as much as he wants and needs to get paid, he can't focus on his work due to an unexpected surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry that the first chapter was a little short and a little slow, this chapter should get things moving a little bit.

The chilled air inside the facility refreshed Yuuri's slightly over-heated body. Following his dad, he quickly walked his way through the maze of operation and exam rooms until they hit an opening and a pony-walled closed off area. The waiting room and reception desks. Yuuri's eyes briskly scanned the room for a particular mop of familiar brown hair. After a moment or two he spotted exactly what he was looking for in a corner next to an open desk space. _Ah-ha!_ Yuuri grinned to himself. Moving in order to avoid people in an already busy workplace, he made his way to the boy in the back. Once Yuuri was in three feet of him, he prepared his voice to sound like his fathers.

"What's that tab you have open in a separate browsing section?" His voice rang with authority, and he smiled as the kid's back went stiff.

"Uh," The dark skinned boy swiveled slowly to face him, "Yuuri!" His face went from drained to relieved.

"Pichit!"

"Oh, my God!" He was recovering his breath, "Do NOT do that again!" He smiled.

"I wish I could've made a meme out of your face! Whoo!" Yuuri laughed, "That would've been gold."

"Yeah, I bet!" Pichit composed himself, then he took a moment to size up his friend, "Hey Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the outfit, dude?" He was still looking him up and down. _OH. MY. GOODNESS._ Yuuri blinked stupidly. Pichit looked like he could walk into a black-tie party at any moment.

"Well..." He drew his breath.

"Okay, and...?"

"You see, there's this thing,"

"Uh-huh, go on,"

"And it's called a wake up call,"

"Yup,"

"And mine..."

"..." Pichit motioned for him to go on with an expectant look on his face.

"Came a little bit too late."

"Oooh!"

"Yeah."

"I see," Pichit giggled, "So what you're telling me is that you procrastinated on that summer assignment and realized that it was due at like eleven, then rushed the whole thing to turn it in before the time limit?"

"Precisely," Yuuri nodded in acceptance with himself.

"Honestly, I'm just surprised you actually pulled it off," Pichit's expression said it was true.

"Yeah, there are stricter guidelines if you wanna graduate early I guess..."

"There sure are," Pichit agreed.

"So what's todays work?" Yuuri asked, finally getting back on topic.

"Ah! Yes!" They began to walk over to Pichit's computer and the empty one designated for Yuuri, "They set us up for charting, and organizing charts for as many days as we can do."

"Oh. Delightful," out of all the things he didn't like to do at the office, charting and organizing them was the worst simply because it was stupid hard busy-work.

"Yeah, so log yourself into that computer and I'll give you Friday's chart list. I've got tomorrow's covered." Pichit turned back to face his computer.

"Alright," Yuuri mumbled to himself. He rapidly hit the keyboard and logged into the computer's patient data collection system. Upon bringing up the list and hitting print, he knew he'd have to work fast. One whole page was a lot, two even more so. _Five entirely filled pages?! Lord help me..._ He stood stiffly as the printer spit out the final piece of paper. Scooping the pages off the tray, he sighed exasperatedly. He dropped the list on his desk, and it fanned out across the keyboard. It caught Pichit's attention, and he sucked in his breath.

"Daaaayung!"

"Yeah, I know..." Yuuri said pulling highlighters from a cup.

"Hah! Good luck my dude!"

"I'll take what I can get," He spoke, quickly getting to work on highlighting the new patients in yellow. It seemed as if every few lines was a new patient, and one he was done with the new ones, his load had lightened to about half. Yuuri felt a slight wash of relief, "Alright, let's see," the first patient chart to look for was at the top, seeing as it was in alphabetical order by last name. It could be easy or hard to find depending on how popular the last name was, and whether it was in the stack lining the back walls, in the Doctor's boxes, or in the surgery files. As Yuuri stood up, he took the first page in his hand and whirled around.

"Mph!" He bumped into a structure, and his glasses slipped off the bridge of his nose upon impact, "I am so incredibly, sorry," he crouched to search around for his glasses. The person laughed.

"It's okay I wasn't paying attention either," Then they crouched down to grab what Yuuri couldn't see, "Here," the person placed the frames in his hand, and Yuuri put them back properly and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, "I wasn't- didn't," He had lifted his head and only to meet topaz blue eyes belonging to a soft face framed by silvery-white hair.

"It's okay," He smiled, "How's life treating you, Mr. Katsuki?" Yuuri nearly toppled.

"I'm doing... just... fine. It's all good stuff," he chuckled a bit. _'Good stuff'? Wtf Yuuri?!_ , "Yeah, it's good. How're you Dr. Nikiforov?" He swore at himself internally.

"Well, actually," He put his hand to his chin and gazed upward in thought, "Friday, there are a boatload of new patients, and a few surgeries I need to do, so I guess you could say I'm actually kind of stressed... But other than that, I'm good!" He smiled wistfully, then opened his eyes as if remembering something he had to add, "Are you doing charting today?" _Crap! He addressed me again!_

"Yes, sir. I-"

"Okay, if you don't mind I need to take a few charts from you during today to get a look at what specifically a few patients need to have done. I don't want to give a patient anything he or she doesn't need, it could result badly if you do so. No?" His slight Russian accent that Yuuri had frequently overheard made him feel faint.

"Th-that-that sounds good, yep!" He smiled politely, struggling to keep his composure.

"Perfect!" Dr. Nikiforov clapped his hands together, "If you need help finding anything, or need help with anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me," He winked playfully at Yuuri and strode off, calling another employee's name for assistance. Yuuri, followed him with his eyes until he disappeared around a corner. Heat rose in his face as he blindly searched for a chair to pull underneath him. The weight lifted on his feet and hit hard on his chair.

"Woah!" It was Pichit, "You good?"

"Yeeeaah," Yuuri  murmured, leaning to put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Pichit said only sounding half seriously concerned and scooting over to put a hand on his back. _Holy mother of God..._ Yuuri was in shock.

"I just ran smack into Victor Nikiforov," He lifted his head to glance at a slightly stunned Pichit. Though His stunned look, quickly faded. He laughed.

"Ha! Oh god...!" He continued to snicker.

"Pichi-it! It's not funny..."

"Yeah, actually it kind of is," He snorted, "'PiCHit, It'S nOt fUNnY-y!'" Pichit, leaned over cupping his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing too loud. Yuuri felt his face go beet red. _Fucker._

"Aha- ahaha, yes, very funny..." Yuuri exhaled heavily, Pichit was still laughing, "'Kay, you know what? I'm Just gonna go find all these charts." He grabbed the entire five page list and left a nearly dead Pichit still giggling.

"Good luck!" Pichit talked after him.

"Yep..." Yuuri looked at the first name of the list and started pulling folders, highlighting whatever he name he pulled to ensure that he had it. After about fifteen minutes into the process, his mind started racing. Thoughts about what happened with Dr. Nikiforov swam through his mind, over powering every other thought. _I am way over-thinking this. He probably winks at all the employees once in a while. Heck, the guy probably winks at the old ladies who think he's cute. Hell, if I were him I'd wink at everyone just to fuck with them. But I'm not. Why me? Does he think I'm cute? Does he just fancy my work ethic? Yuuri, who are you fooling, your work ethic suck. Was it even a wink. Did he just blink slower with one eye than the other? Was there dust in the air that he wink because it was bothering him? Did he smile after he winked at me? What is happening?! OW!_ , "Jesus, Christ!" Yuuri looked painfully down at his bleeding finger,"Ow..." _I hate paper cuts!_ Yuuri carefully placed the charts he had been holding on his stack that covered half the computer monitor. Pichit turned and looked at him.

"Where you going?" He asked quizzically.

"I got a paper cut, gonna go clean it off."

"Oh, okay then," He spoke distractedly. Yuuri made his way down a long corridor and turned into the open bathroom door at the end. He strode over to the sink to wash off the cut. The water stung as it flowed, trailing red-ish pink blood down the marbled sink. _This is stupidly painful-_

"Hey," Yuuri's thoughts were stopped short. He looked into the mirror to see Dr. Nikiforov standing in the doorway, "What happened?"

"Uh, paper cut..."

"Ooh! Ouch. Those hurt like a bitch," Hearing those words come from a professional lightened him up so he laughed.

"Yeah, they do!" Dr. Nikiforov laughed with him while he dried off his hands.

"Here," Dr. Nikiforov said reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a Band-Aid, "If I give you this while you help me find a specific chart I'm looking for?" Yuuri giggled.

"Yes, I mean- I'd do it anyways," Yuuri smiled and took the bandage.

"Okay good," Dr. Nikiforov said grinning, "This one is out in storage so I need someone to come with me."

"Are you sure it's okay to abandon my post for a little bit?"

"If I say so," Dr. Nikiforov paused, "And I do, so let's go," he winked again at Yuuri. _Holy hell! He's so hot!_

"Okay," He followed him like a dazed duckling out to the storage shed, a tiny building about 100 yards away from the main building completely filled with charts. It was like a huge patient records archive. Dr. Nikiforov stooped to pull the peg up that was holding the door shut. Once he had it, he tossed it aside on the asphalt and held the door ajar.

"After you," Dr. Nikiforov stepped back courteously.

"Thank you," Yuuri said as he stepped inside, victor following, closing the door behind them. _That's a little odd..._ But he didn't continue on that thought. Dr. Nikiforov had moved back along the shelves looking for the file, "Oh!"

"Yes?" Dr. Nikiforov said distantly.

"What's the patient's name on the file we're looking for?"

"Smith. Smith, John." Yuuri's mouth fell open.

"Tell me you're not serious, please?" _John Smith? How basic of a name could you have? There's got to be like fifty John Smiths in here..._

"I know exactly what you're thinking, and yeah, unfortunately I am. But with two people looking it shouldn't take that long," He tilted his head to give Yuuri a reassuring smile.

"...Okay," Yuuri spoke softly, ask he walked over to beside Dr. Nikiforov and started sifting through the fifty John Smiths he had predicted there would be. His fingers quickly thumbed through all the John Smiths on his half of the row. Label by label he turned through the charts on a row above that he could barely reach. Beside him, Victor was slowly, but skillfully filing through each chart looking for this specific one. A few more charts remained on the shelf he could barely reach. None of them were the right one. He jumped to get one last look for the chart. To his disappointment it wasn't there. He sighed heavily and turned to Dr. Nikiforov who was still working on his half of the row. He looked below him to the shelves with different names, then up. He stopped and stared. Right at the end of the top row, smashed behind the lip of metal encasing the shelves, Yuuri could make out a small John Smith label, handwritten in pen. _That very well could be it..._ He bent his knees and pushed his feet into the ground as hard as he could and jumped to try and grab it. His fingers made contact and gripped the tab, but it was stuck. The grip he had vanished and he felt himself loose his grounding. His feet hit the ground and his momentum carried him into the shelves behind him with a large **bang.** His head spun, as he watched Dr. Nikiforov spin on his heels with a worried look rapidly appearing on his face.

"Are you okay?!" Dr. Nikiforov rushed to crouch down to Yuuri as he tried to sit himself up, "What happened?" He waited a moment for Yuuri to respond.

"I'm good," He said wincing a bit, as his tailbone throbbed, "I tried to jump high enough to get your chart, but I didn't realize it was that stuck, so I let go and fell."

"Here, let me help you up, Dr. Nikiforov steadied himself on the rack behind Yuuri and extended his other hand. Yuuri took it and pulled himself up, "Thank you."

"No problem, you sure you're okay?" Victor still looked worried.

"Yeah, _I'm_ good, but the chart I think you're looking for is stuck up there," Yuuri lifted a finger and pointed to the file that he had gotten slightly loose.

"Oh..." Dr. Nikiforov followed his finger, "Yep, that's the one."

"Yeah..." Nikiforov was silent a minute. Yuuri began to wonder, but Dr. Nikiforov spoke, "Get on my back and Pull that folder really hard, okay?" Yuuri looked at him moderately bewildered, but his tone told Yuuri he was completely serious.

"...O-Okay, uh..." Dr. Nikiforov crouched for him to jump on, so he did. And when he did he was surprised to find that Dr. Nikiforov didn't even sway. _Wow!_ Then he noticed the cute pattern at the top of his head in which his long silver hair parted. It looked so soft and cute, like wispy little baby hair. The urge to poke it and see for himself was great, but he needed to focus.  _Not this time._ Thinking this, Yuuri extended his arm and pulled at the tab on the end of the chart.

"Put your hand on the other charts to get leverage," Dr. Nikiforov spoke sternly. Yuuri did so and the chart gradually slid out. Pulling hard, Yuuri grunted and the folder popped out.

"Whoo!" He shouted excitedly, then started to regret until-

"Thank god! You're amazing!" Dr. Nikiforov spoke joyously.

"Well, that was a job," He was still on Dr. Nikiforov's back, "Dr. Nikiforov? You can put me down now."

"Oh! Right, sorry," Though instead of just dropping him back to the floor, he let go of one of his legs and somehow magically swung him around between him and the chart case, "You know," Dr. Nikiforov said placing a hand on the shelf behind him creating a barricade, while the other one held up his chin, "You should be my partner someday. Go to school, get your degree, and comeback here. You're work ethic seems to be on point," Dr. Nikiforov smiled as Yuuri's face turned red, "Honestly," He said in a lower tone, "You work better than all of my employees from what I've seen of you. You're always here for a couple hours and accomplish what would have taken them days," Dr. Nikiforov drew his face closer to Yuuri's, "So what do you say?"

"Mhm, yes," Yuuri couldn't say much else. He was too awestruck at what was happening it didn't even seem real.

"Good," Dr. Nikiforov then, for a short moment, closed the gap between them. Their lips met and Yuuri could feel the warmth of Victor's body against his, yet he accepted him willingly. Then the fleeting moment had ended. Dr. Nikiforov had taken a step back, along with his file, "I have to go tend to this person, please take seriously what I said," Dr. Nikiforov winked at him for the third time, "Also, avoid formality. 'Victor' will do," He turned around, his long soft hair trailing behind him.

"..."

"Oh!" Victor shouted from outside, "And make sure the door's shut when you leave! Thanks!"

"Oh my god!" Yuuri whispered to himself. His back slid down the stacks and he sat on the floor. _I just kissed Victor Nikiforov, I got offered to work with Victor Nikiforov, I could be the partner of Victor Nikiforov._ Yuuri's face was red hot. He stood up and composed himself as much as he could. His head was light, and his stomach had butterflies, he locked up the door to storage, and the rest of the day went by so quickly he couldn't remember anything else when he woke up the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, again, please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, First chapter finished. If you see and spelling or grammar errors PLEASE let me know so I can fix them. Thank you so much, look for more to come! (Hopefully 25-30 chapters)


End file.
